Modern architecture has increasingly incorporated concepts of load-bearing structures, where planar elements, such as tent-like or umbrella-like coverings that form, as a textile building material, part of a load-bearing structure. Such structures are anchored or erected on support systems, for example, steel supports. To form the respective elements form space-creating structures of a desired architectural design, the respective suitable introduction of load forces, in particular, the tensioning or bearing cable forces, is a crucial factor. To avoid distortions of the desired architectural design, the surface elements are conventionally braced on a plurality of connecting points. A corresponding plurality of tensioning members, such as tensioning cables must be attached to a corresponding number of load-absorbing devices. This arrangement leads to considerable installation effort, especially since pertinent bearing elements may not be comfortably accessible on the support system of the supporting structure, such as, for example, supports, with varying inclination.